


Waiting

by havetardiswilltimetravel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havetardiswilltimetravel/pseuds/havetardiswilltimetravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all about the waiting…waiting for John and himself to meet - that had been the easy part. He hadn’t even known that he was waiting then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by anotherwellkeptsecret's beautiful fanart, found with fic attached [here](http://havetardiswilltimetravel.tumblr.com/post/111581634380/)

It was all about the waiting…

Waiting for John and himself to meet - that had been the easy part. He hadn’t even known that he was waiting then. It was the aftermath that had been harder. Looking but not touching, enduring the denials but not bringing himself to correct a soul, deducing John’s late nights out in detail and knowing they had been with someone else.

Waiting for John’s mind to stop warring with itself had been the hardest. Because he’d seen the tells, he knew they weren’t just his imagination. For God’s sake, the man had attempted to proposition him that first night at Angelo’s (despite protestations to the contrary). And while there hadn’t been a night since that he hadn’t kicked himself for turning John away, he didn’t doubt what had happened. It was torture - John’s lingering touch when he was injured tainted by feigned ignorance later, the weight of John’s gaze on him when he walked away turned elsewhere if he glanced back, the exact tone of laugh John used when he would wave the labels and assertions aside.

But now, with John’s hands at his waist, John’s breath on his skin, John’s pulse under his fingers, John’s lips against his…each second ticked slower, warmth pooling between them…and Sherlock found he didn’t mind all the waiting...not if this is what it led up to.


End file.
